Bandit
Smoky's best friend and one of the leaders of the Stray Pup Sanctuary. In the future, he is the pups' teacher at the "Adventure Bay Pup-School." Bandit is a pup who learned how to survive in the streets. When he was little, he and his sister Maple were left behind when their owners moved. After an encounter with Killer's dad Diablo, he was seperated from her. He had to scavenge for food and fight mean dogs just to avoid starving. Shortly after their seperation, he saw a little pup, named Dustin, who needed help. Feeling bad for him, Bandit took some food from a nearby food stand and gave it to the pup. Together, they decide to open the Stray Pup Sanctuary with Bandit controlling the day-to-day operations and going out with Dustin in search of pups who need help. He saves his sister and her boyfriend from Diablo with help from Dustin. A little while later, he meets Kailey while out looking for strays. She moves into his sanctuary for a little while before leaving with a group of strays. He also meets Smoky while on a mission to look for strays and they quicky become best friends. He leaves a few months after Kailey in search of Rocky. Bandit is a little bit older than Smoky. After being set up on a blind date by Smoky and Kailey, he meets and falls in love with Angel who is Skye's trainee. Later on, they get married and have three pups Amy, Bounty, and Cody. He and Angel raise them alongside their niece Destiny after Maple and her husband perish in a fire. Bandit is a light brown half-German Shepard half-Labrador Retriever who is a little bit bigger than Smoky (still smaller than Rocky). He wears a red bandana around his neck. He has brown eyes. Bandit is a kind-hearted pup who has pretty much dedicated his life to helping stray pups on the street. One of the first pus he helped, Dustin, stuck around to help him take care of strays. He loves to play and his favorite game is fetch. By me: Fanon Wiki: *A Smoky Past (debut) * Pups Go to Pup-School * Pups and the New Student * Here Without You * Smoky's Surprise Party * Bandit's Life * Smoky, You're Fired (mentioned) * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * The Double Date * Home (Bandit's Version) (song article) * Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare * Smoky's Breakup * Pups go to Summer Camp * My Eyes (song article) (mentioned) * The Pupcautious Diet * Fallout 3: PAW Patrol CreepyPasta Wiki: (All stories on there are non-canon) *A Smoky Terror By others: * Paw wars (star wars paw patrol style) * Pups Save Thanksgiving * Pups and the battle for earth part 39 * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups Save the Reindeer (mentioned) * PAW Patrol/The Book of Life * Home sick christmas (mentioned) * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pups go on stage * Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise * Crazier (Song Article) * A suprise for Angel * We are the world Paw Patrol Version (Song Article) * Pup pup storm * Pups save the Mentors * Snowdrop The Savior of Winter * Pups in a western world * Geronimo: Jason, Skye, Shira, Aryana, Bandit, & Smoky version (Song Article) * Pups and the Mix Up Crush * Summer Time Campout Creepypasta/Explicit Wiki Stories (non-canon) *The Alamo Collab Stories Appeared in: * Pups and the Wedding Bells * A Smash in the Past (Cameo) * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Take a Bath (mentioned) * Pups and the Blind Date * Pups cry Wolf (mentioned) * Pups and the Puppy Search * Pups and the Pup-Scouts * Pups and the Ascent to Heaven (mentioned) * Lost and Found Love * Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge (mentioned) Random: *He acts all tough around bigger pups. *He loves to help other strays. *He founded the "Stray Pup Sanctuary" *He is the best friend of Smoky. *His cousin is Barley. * In the future, he becomes the teacher for the pups. * His niece Destiny moves in with him and becomes a love interest of Trapper. * Smoky and Bandit are references to the 1977 comedy "Smokey and the Bandit" (though that was originally just a coincidence) * He has a crush on Angel, who is a trainee of Skye. Occupation: *Stray Pup Sanctuary Leader (Present gen-future gen) *Teacher at the Adventure Bay Pup-School (future gen) Family: *Angel- Girlfriend/Wife *Amy- Daughter *Atlas Jr- Son-in-law *Bounty- Son *Sora- Daughter-in-law *Spencer- Grandson *Geyster- Grandson *Miracle- Granddaughter *Cody- Son *Andrea- Daughter-in-law *Bruno- Grandson *Beau- Grandson *Brianna- Granddaughter *Bailey- Granddaughter *Maple- Sister (deceased) *Marc- Brother-in-law (deceased) *Destiny- Niece *Trapper- Nephew-in-law *MJ- Great-Niece *Scout- Great-Nephew *Smoky- Brother-in-law *Kailey- Sister-in-law *Faith- Niece-in-law *Dodge- Nephew-in-law *Barley- Cousin *Mac- Cousin-in-law *Brent- Second Cousin *Cash- Second Cousin *Bella- Second Cousin Tug of war 1.jpg|Smoky and Bandit playing with Smoky's tug toy. Bandit 1.jpg|Bandit---drawn by RockytheEco-Pup Blind date.png|Bandit on his blind date with Angel-------drawn by Puppylove5 SketchAmyCodyBounty.jpg|Sketch of Bandit and Angel's pups----drawn by Puppylove5 Bandit.png|Bandit----Gift Art by Sarah The FBI Pup IMG 20150226 062943-0.jpg|BanditXAngel------Gift Art by Zumarocks3390 (AT between him and Puppylove5 but is considered gift art for me) Angel and Bandit.png|Bandit And Angel surrounded by fireflies-----drawn by Puppylove5 Bandit~.png|Bandit Screenshot----Gift Art by Puppylove5 Banditxangel.jpg|Bandit kissing Angel----------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Barleyandbandit.jpg|Bandit and Barley playing------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:RockytheEco-pup's Pup Category:Protagonist